<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need by mitangy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734944">Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitangy/pseuds/mitangy'>mitangy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Palace, Spit As Lube, fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitangy/pseuds/mitangy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully, Hannibal had let some carefully constructed walls slip down while being in custody. It was impossible not to when your every bowel movement was broadcast live on CCTV in the security office. Hannibal had never been shy, but he still rarely felt comfortable relieving the urges brought forth from sweet memories. He had been allowed blankets for cover, as Alana knew he was too proud to endanger himself, but the violation of his privacy continued to vex him into only indulging his needs when absolutely necessary, when they became too painful to ignore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo I feel like this has been done before? Like there’s no way this hasn’t been done before???? I haven’t read anything with this premise tho so my apologies if it’s been done, I was simply inspired :’0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal closed his eyes, feeling the vibrations move through his feet and under his suit as the singer’s notes began to crescendo with the orchestra. La Traviata had always been a personal favorite, and the finale was swelling as the heroine lamented her heartbreak. He let the expert vocalization wash over him, feeling the emotion exuded in the perfect portrayal of Violetta, a better performance than he had ever witnessed. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as the chilling high note rang through the opera hall, and Hannibal braced himself for the conclusion. Soon, Violetta would—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lecter, your papers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The orderly’s voice and the metal </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the deposit box tore Hannibal out of his reverie. Portraying no evidence of his annoyance, Hannibal politely waited until the box closed and the orderly stepped away before he moved to the glass wall to retrieve the delivery. Alana did not allow him many luxuries in his incarceration, but his insistence on keeping up with the outside world was somehow deemed a reasonable request, and he received regular deliveries of his favorite publications. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal thumbed through the thick stack of journals and papers, searching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>American Journal of Psychiatry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Food &amp; Wine Magazine, Baltimore Sun—</span>
  </em>
  <span> A faint smile curled on his lips as he located his quarry: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tattlecrime</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He often looked forward to reading the insipid articles penned by Freddie Lounds about the up-and-coming “Tooth Fairy,” a name that Hannibal sensed was ill fitting for such a shy, fledgling killer. When he pulled the folded paper from the stack and glanced at the front page, his breath caught in his throat in uncharacteristic surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of the usual gory, shoddily taken photos of crime scenes that typically graced the covers of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tattlecrime</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this issue sported a welcome reprieve in the form of a photo of Will Graham and Dr. Chilton, though one man admittedly held more of Hannibal’s attention than the other. Will donned a serious expression, his deep blue eyes penetrative as always even on the dull printed paper. Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked up upon noticing Will’s hand clasped around Frederick’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Painting him as a pet, I see. Clever as always, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mused internally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their grand reunion had only been a short few days ago, and Hannibal still had been unable to keep from replaying the scene in his mind over and over. The way Will’s scent—the aftershave, he had teased—caught in his nostrils before they even saw each other and sent electricity down Hannibal’s every limb, the way Will had been obviously fighting to keep Hannibal from prying into his mind as he so often expertly did before all of this, the way Will had carried himself with borrowed confidence that Hannibal so longed to devour… He found himself grateful for his loose, forgiving hospital jumpsuit for the first time since he was admitted; while he may have been unable to look his best when he finally saw Will again, at least the effect the other man’s arrival had on his body wasn’t noticeable through the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, Hannibal had let some carefully constructed walls slip down while being in custody. It was impossible not to when your every bowel movement was broadcast live on CCTV in the security office. Hannibal had never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he still rarely felt comfortable relieving the urges brought forth from sweet memories. He had been allowed blankets for cover, as Alana knew he was too proud to endanger himself, but the violation of his privacy continued to vex him into only indulging his needs when absolutely necessary, when they became too painful to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal moved to his desk, setting the stack of publications to the side and placing </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tattlecrime </span>
  </em>
  <span>in front of him as he took a seat. Of course he wasn’t allowed blades of any kind, but he made do in taking newspaper clippings by precisely folding the edges and licking the folds before tearing them. He worked the same skills on the cover of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tattlecrime</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he was left with the picture of Will and Frederick removed more perfectly than any other free person with access to scissors. Hannibal briefly considered cutting Frederick out to leave only a photo of Will, but the more he took in Will’s subtle hand on his shoulder, he decided to keep it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to see you in your entirety,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He discarded the shreds of paper left over, not even bothering to read the actual article for now, though he would undoubtedly come back to it when his head was cleared. For now, Hannibal’s need was too strong, threatening to cast his typically impeccable self control to the side in favor of chasing desire. He glanced up to the red light in the corner of the ceiling ahead of him, the constant reminder that he was being watched. Mindful of his audience, Hannibal rolled his chair closer towards his desk before unfastening the lower portion of his jumpsuit, giving his erection more room to freely swell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shock of cool air elicited a hiss through teeth as Hannibal exposed his cock. Under more desirable circumstances, this sort of activity would be leisurely; he would take his time building himself up slowly, one hand roaming over his completely naked body, while the other hand glided over his cock with the help of the expensive lubricant in an unassuming glass bottle on his bedside table, his form bathed in the low sunlight filtering through his expensive curtains: a performance. Now, however, Hannibal was crudely spitting into his hand and wrapping it around his length, already setting a quick pace for the sake of privacy and convenience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What I wouldn’t give to cherish this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. Hannibal took the torn out photo in his free hand, a gesture made to seem like he was simply studying it to anyone daring to glance into his cell through the live feed. He dug his heels into the floor for leverage as he allowed himself to lean back in his chair a bit, his hand working his erection steadily. His eyes ran over every detail, drinking the picture in and committing it to memory: Will’s stern expression, Will’s hand on the other doctor’s shoulder, the way Will was wearing his hair now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal spat into his hand once more and continued chasing his pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s simple admiration of a photo unavoidably sent him melding into the walls of his mind palace. He met Will there, in Hannibal’s office where they spent so many lovely evenings before, becoming acquainted with one another and, in Hannibal’s interpretation, falling in love. Now wearing the same three-piece suit he was at </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Traviata </span>
  </em>
  <span>earlier, Hannibal joined Will in front of the fire. Will was in a suit, too—they had been at the opera together, it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s features softened by the firelight were the perfect contrast to the photo Hannibal gripped in his free hand back in his cell while his other hand worked over his length. He stepped between Will and the fireplace, occluding the warm glow like an eclipse, and tilted Will’s chin upward. When he brought their lips together, he felt the electricity in both worlds pulsing through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they found themselves in the bedroom of Hannibal’s home, now, Hannibal found himself grateful for the quick traveling his mind—his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantasy</span>
  </em>
  <span>—allowed. Making quick work of Will’s dark blue jacket and vest while their lips were locked together, Hannibal laid the other man onto the bed and shivered when Will’s arms hooked around his shoulders. He unfastened the belt and slacks around Will’s hips and pulled them off in one fluid motion, leaving him completely exposed. Hannibal, still in his suit, brought his lips over Will’s once more as he reached for that glass bottle on the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds Will made as Hannibal worked him open with one, then two, then eventually three slicked fingers were obscene, and Hannibal so desired to bottle them and save them for the rest of his days. He withdrew his hand from between Will’s thighs, and when Will squirmed and begged for more, he replaced it with the blunt pressure of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. The sensation of Will’s heat surrounding him as he sheathed himself completely while Will’s fingernails dug into his shoulders sent Hannibal into an almost dizzying frenzy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ruthless pace was set after the necessary adjustments to Hannibal’s size were made. Will’s cries rang out through the door and into the hallway while Hannibal pounded into him mercilessly. He leaned down to whisper between unruly curls into the shell of Will’s ear, “My clever boy, you’ve never allowed me to do this to you before. What has changed between us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s response came ragged and desperate, despite the dark smile creeping over his lips. “Maybe seeing you awakened something in me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hips faltered as the words wrapped around him in a vice. He felt Will’s declaration under his skin and clamped onto his shoulder like the photo back in the cell. Will gasped as Hannibal reached between them to stroke his neglected, leaking cock. A few more deliberate thrusts from Hannibal seemed to do the trick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Hannibal, I’m—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal cursed himself inwardly as his own release ripped him from his fantasy. He was back in his cell, arching his back in the chair as waves of pleasure crashed down his spine. The photo in his hands was crumpled, and he was carelessly dirtying his jumpsuit with every pulse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laundry would not come by until the evening, but he cleaned himself up as best as he could manage after regaining his composure, using some of the paper clippings from the trash to do so. When Hannibal realized he still held the photo in his hands, he smoothed it out, folded it neatly, and tucked it beneath the pillow on his mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just in case, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it! This was really fun to write!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>